


The Benevolence of Dragons

by Snowgrouse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/pseuds/Snowgrouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mr. Emil Keller arrives in Beijing, and for Chin Lee, nothing is the same as it was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benevolence of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/profile)[**sizeofthatthing**](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/). I know it's a rare pairing, but people seemed to dig it and have been poking me to post it. I suppose it turned out surprisingly good for an insta-fic, so here 'tis. Thanks to whoever prompted it, to [](http://marah-sarie.livejournal.com/profile)[**marah_sarie**](http://marah-sarie.livejournal.com/) and others at Redemption '09 for encouragement, and [](http://versaphile.livejournal.com/profile)[**versaphile**](http://versaphile.livejournal.com/) for helping me iron out a few creases.

Captain Chin Lee did not believe in dragons. They were the stuff of religion, of superstition; a military mind did not dull itself with such opiates.

And yet here she was, in the lap of a man whose voice could bring down fire from the sky, whose words made the ocean swell and flood, a man who stole souls and trapped them in a box.

The embassy had been flooded, the barracks swept down by storm winds, all of Beijing in chaos and at the center of it, Keller was still and calm, leading her to his suite, safe from the elements.

The way he took her on his knee reminded her of her father, the armchair creaking softly as she rested against him. He'd lit a fire, and she reached out with her bare feet to warm them, curling and uncurling her toes.

He lit up a cigar and stroked the small of her back, looking up at her through a cloud of blue smoke. With the hand that held the cigar, he touched her chin, trailing his fingers down her neck, tugging at the buttons on her collar. His voice was low, playful.

"Would you like to come with me to England, Captain Lee?"

 _A boy in her village had once refused to obey a dragon, her grandmother had told her. 'Floods, storms, Chin Lee. Death, famine, saw it with my own eyes. A whole year's crop gone, half the people dead, every child stillborn until the dragon was propitiated with sacrifice and prayer.'_

 _'Nonsense', Chin had said, turning back to the Little Red Book._

Keller was waiting, cheeks hollowing as he savoured his cigar, tendrils of smoke curling around his nostrils as he exhaled. A log snapped in the fire, orange sparks dancing in his eyes, his teeth gleaming as he smiled.

"Well, my dear?"

"Yes," Chin said, closing her eyes.

His mouth was firm, gentle, yet strangely cool against her own; as cool as his fingers untying her hair, as cold as any creature who'd spent centuries beneath the sea or between the stars.

As he reached between her legs, she grabbed his wrist by instinct, just as she would the wandering hand of a village boy or an impertinent soldier. She stopped just short of twisting it, realising what she was doing. Before she could apologise, he'd started to laugh, shaking his head, leaning further back in the chair. He took one of her hands and kissed it, clasping it against his chest.

"Come, now, Captain Lee. Would I hurt you?" His other hand was on the back of her neck, his gaze fixed on hers.

 _You would_ , Chin thought, but lost the words before they could come out, and--she was about to say something just now, but--

He ran his hand down her back, sudden heat radiating from his fingertips up and down her spine, hotter where he rested his hand on the small of her back. She grabbed his jacket with both hands, panting, hair falling into her eyes. He chuckled, moving his other hand to her breast, squeezing. As if completing a circuit, the heat spread through her body, and she lowered her eyes in shame as she felt her nipples harden against the coarse fabric of her uniform.

He lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "As you see, Captain, I am a generous man, and willing to share the pleasure"--he licked his lips--"if you allow me to do so, of course."

The rain drummed against the windows, the wind rattling the glass noisily, drowning out Chin's soft sigh as she relaxed and let him inside her mind. She swayed in his lap, straddling him, unbuttoning her shirt, her forehead against his--how could she ever have thought he felt cold to the touch? He was filling her with heat from head to toe, prickling, swirling heat so unbearable she had to slip her hand into her knickers and rub, alleviate the pressure somehow.

The curious thing was, she felt no shame, not when she came, shouting against his neck, not when he picked up her hand and sucked her fingers clean. "Bold and shameless", he murmured, as if he'd heard her, his lips glistening with her juices. "It suits you well."

As Chin knelt between his legs and filled her mouth with his cock, the whispering in her mind grew stronger and louder, as intoxicating as the taste of sweat and honey on her tongue. His voice spoke of discipine, of great schemes and an order to everything. The voice felt old and familiar, and Chin did not question it, the same way she didn't question the rain outside, or the existence of dragons.


End file.
